The Two Same Hearts
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: He's the pharaoh and she's a slave to her own sisters. Very different but the same kind of heart. How will they meet? YugiTea Chp. 4 up!
1. Interesting

**A/N: What'z up? I'm Dark Shining Light with a new Yugi and Téa! I'm glad some of you wanted me to write down that story, the one I wrote down on the bottom page of Keeping Love in Place with Yugi as the pharaoh and Téa as a slave to her own sisters. **

**So, I'm here to keep that promise and write to down. Got to warn you though that it will be hard being up chapters when I have other stories to finish. Luckily, I finished "Keeping Love in Place" but I have other stories like "Normal Days in My World", "My Protector", "Rich Kid", and "Money Can't Buy Me." to finish. Plus the fact that I'm going back to school on Monday April 24, and I will have soccer practice three times a day. But I'll do my best and will not give up until all my Yu-Gi-Oh ideas are gone.**

**Enough of my blabbering, here's the story you guess wanted!**

"The Two Same Hearts"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Téa and Yugi

Rated T: for language

Summary: He's the pharaoh and she's a slave to her own sisters, but they both have the same kind of heart. How will they meet?

Notes: Farms are next to the Nile River.

(Do Not Own Yu Gi Oh!)

Téa stared off into the Nile River, sitting down as she once again thought about her life. Why did her father have to be such a bastard and why couldn't her step-sisters be nicer?

Her father had bed with Mai's mother, who was a blond, first and brought her to his farm that. When Mai was two, he took Téa's mother, who was a brunette, to another farm house that was a mile away from Mai's home. Once there, he bed with her mother and got her pregnant.

Even though she was carrying a child, she wanted her husband to be happy so she would do the farming when he was gone, though she never knew where her husband went during the day. He would take some of her money that she got from selling vegetables and would ride off with it.

Three years after Téa was born, the mother became pregnant again and gave birth to another girl named Serenity. It wasn't after six months that the second woman that was bed found out that he had another woman (Mai's mom). The two mothers became angry and yelled at him for doing this. But inside of replying, the man threatened them that he would kill them and their daughters if they yelled at him again.

The brunette mother didn't want anything to happen to her children so she never yelled at him and did all the farming, with little Téa wanting to help her.

Since Mai's mother didn't want to do any farming, she decided to take care of Mai and Serenity. It was after five years when the 'father' brought home a belly dancer and had it with her. The belly dancer was a blonde and also got pregnant. She had named her daughter Rebecca. Once

Mai was fourteen, Téa twelve, Serenity nine and Rebecca four, the mothers and male died of some kind of disease that was luckily not forgiven to the child. (It was aids!)

Mai became the boss of everyone but for some reason, she didn't like the older brunette so the blond put her to work by doing all the farming while she and the other two relaxed. And for money, the three girls would steal whatever money the farm girl made from selling the vegetables and leave her with one cent. It's been like that for three years.

Téa hated her life but she knew it wasn't her mother's fault for meeting that man they called a father. When she was looking around in the market, she would ask some people about her mother. They told her that she was the nicest women in town and would do no wrong but she did not know that that man had a wife already. They would also tell her that she was just like her mom, and that Serenity should be like her instead of one of her sisters.

The people also told her that Mai's mom was nothing but a slut, sleeping around with men to get money and that's how she met her father and of course they knew what Rebecca's mom was.

"Téa?" a male voice broke her thoughts

The brunette smiled and shouted back, "I'm in the back Dominic!"

Dominic was a local farmer that lived in the farm where her father use to keep her mother. He was seventeen, a year older than her and was her best friend. He had dark black hair and had brown eyes. He was tall and was very friendly towards her since he knew what her sisters did to her.

"Morning Dominic. What brings you here?"

The male had just smiled and asked, "Where are your sisters?"

Téa frowned and reasoned, "They're at out shopping. Why?"

He continued to smile and said, "You know what I did this morning?"

She grinned and asked, "No. What?"

"I spoke to the pharaoh."

"Really? About what?" she became very excited.

"I asked him to give you a dance audience and he said yes!"

"What? You did what! And he said what!" She said as she sat up, was very excited now.

"You heard me loud and clear!"

"Oh Ra! Thank you Dominic! You have no idea how must this means to me!" She hugged her friend and was practically jumping while she did.

"No problem. Just get out of here so you won't have to see those girls you call sisters."

"But Dominic, how about if I fail and the pharaoh isn't impressed?"

"Please. I've seen you dance and you're amazing. You become one of his dancers and you'll make everyone jealous."

"Thanks again Dominic. But when is it?"

"It's just before sunset. Here." He gave her a couple of coins. "You'll be given a dress at the palace but no jewels. I know those girls took your money so here, buy a necklace or something so you could look complete."

"But Dom-"

"Out of friendship Téa, out of friendship."

She smiled and kissed the boy's cheek. "Thank you."

"No problem. Go on and look for something quick."

She nodded and thanked him again before running off to the market.

Yugi, the pharaoh, sighed for the tenth time that morning. Here was a sixteen year old pharaoh; all bore though he should be happy to be treated like a god though he wasn't. Nothing ever happened in the palace and was often alone. He wished he had someone to talk to, other then himself.

The only thing interesting that happened was a pleasant asking for her friend to perform for him at sunset.

Then an idea hit him. _'Why didn't I think of it sooner?'_

The teen got off the throne and left the throne room, going into his chambers. He placed down some of his jewelry, put on a bandana over his mouth and wore a cape over his body with the hood over his head so you may only see his eyes.

He was going to go to the palace.

He was just going to visit and see what's there. Nothing more and no harm would accord.

Knock. Knock. "Your majesty?"

He gasped softly and replied back to the servant girl. "Yes?"

"My lord? Are you alright?"

"Fine but I did not rest that much last night. I am going to rest for a while."

"Whatever you wish for my lord." He heard the footsteps leave and once he knew she was gone, he opened the door very slowly and popped his head out to see if anyone was there. With no one there he walked, careful of making any noise.

It was just his luck that he didn't get caught and that he made it to the stables but the doors to there were guards. _'Drats! Now what?'_

The teen looked around and found a stone. He threw it to a stack of hay and just as he predicted, the guards left to check it out. He sighed in joy and ran to the market.

Yugi looked around and how packed it was. He let his eyes wonder at all the things from jewels to fruits.

'_Wow! Wonder why I'm not allowed?'_

The boy continued to stare but because he was walking backwards to look at some things, he crushed into a fruit stand; knocking it all down. Some people laughed as they saw the scene what one man didn't. "You STUPID boy! Look what you did!"

"I'm-I'm sorry mister. Ho-honest!"

"Just get out now before I slice you in half!" the man threatened as he took out a sword.

Yugi's eyes widened and started to run. He looked down to see if the man was chasing behind him but because he never stopped, he crashed into a person. The both of them gave a yelp.

"I'm so sorry…ms." What Yugi saw caught his attention. The person who he had just run into was a beautiful brunette. She had blue eyes, which was rare in Egypt, and white skin for some reason, though it was a bit tanned. She looked to be about his age.

Téa looked up this stranger. He was wearing so many stuff that you could only see his eyes. But by the way he talked she knew that he was her age. The girl grinned. "It's alright. I know you didn't mean it."

He nodded and offered her a hand. She accepted it and he pulled her up. The two teens dusted each other off and walked. "You seem new." The girl said.

The boy blinked. "Huh?"

She giggled. "I've never seen you before. Are you new to the city?"

"Oh, yes I am. If you don't mind, could you give me a tour?"

"Oh of course. I'm Téa."

"Yugi." He expected her to gasp since that was his name but as she said was, "Nice to meet you Yugi."

'_She must not know that my name Yugi is what the pharaoh is called.'_ He thought, though he was happy. He didn't want her nervous around him.

It had been about two hours since the two met, just talking and laughing was heard. They looked like they have been old friends but it was clearly that they weren't.

The pharaoh couldn't keep his eyes off Téa's face. _'She's just so pretty.' _He thought with a smile.

"Well, that was very nice of you but I must leave." The brunette said with a bow.

His eyes grew curious. He didn't want her to leave. "Why?"

"It's just that I came down to the market to buy a necklace. You see, I'm going to perfume for the pharaoh at sunset."

His eyes went big with happiness. "Really?"

"Yeah."

'_Yes! I'll be able to see her once again!'_

"So bye!" she said as she waved off to the man, running to the closes jewel stand.

"Bye." He just stared at her and ran off to the palace. _'She's coming to the palace! Oh Ra I must prepare!'_

Fortunately, he was able to seek but to the palace with out being seen and made it back to his room. He had much to do before the beautiful girl arrived.

**A/N: Yeah? So what did you guys think? Review me please and tell me what's up. **


	2. Meeting Again

**A/N: Hi! Sorry that I hadn't updated this chapter sooner. I've been pretty tired with all my soccer practice and games. But I'm here now and I want to thank those who reviewed my last chapter!**

**SpiritAnime**

**dawnmiko**

**Bulma Breif**

**FireGoddess101**

**tai'sgirl23**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**Aishi-Cc**

**So thanks guys! Now, I don't want to keep you guys waiting! Here's my second chapter!**

Chapter 2: Meeting Again

Notes: They don't have mirrors so they just use the water of their bathtub. Dumb but I need it to make sense.

Téa beamed as she found a necklace that she could wear to the palace. It was a gold necklace with a blue diamond in the middle and tiny red jewels around the diamond. She bought it and left the shop while thinking about the boy she met awhile ago. She couldn't understand why she was thinking about Yugi. She didn't _actually_ know him so why think about him. He's just a guy in the past…right?

Right now in the palace, the young pharaoh was trying out capes and throwing out the ones he didn't want. He looked at his reflection from the water and frowned. "No…this one will never do." He tossed it aside and took out a red one. "Hmm…I guess this one will do."

Yugi went to his jewel box and put on a couple of rings. He then put on his crown and the millennium puzzle around his neck.

The teen went back to the water and saw that he looked very nice. _'I just hope its enough to impress Téa.'_

He leaned back against the wall and sighed. He wanted her so badly for some reason, even though he barely knew her. All they did was talk and couldn't help to think she was interesting.

But that was the strange part; here was a girl that he hardly knew, thinking that she was interesting when he never thought about another girl he knew that way. _'She's different from other girls, but in a good way.'_ He thought. _'I just know it.'_

The boy looked outside the window to see that sunset would arrive soon. _'Better go and wait then.'_

Téa ran down the streets, not wanting to be late, especially for the pharaoh. She had placed her necklace in a pouch so it wouldn't get lost. After a couple of minutes, she stopped in front of the palace doors. The girl gasped at how big it was but soon was called by a guard. "Hey! Stop!"

She stared at him since she was just standing. The man cleared his throat and asked what her business was.

"I'm here to dance for the pharaoh!"

"Dance…for the pharaoh?"

"Yup!" she said with a smile. "My friend came to ask the pharaoh if I may dance for him and the pharaoh said yes!"

The guard looked at her like she was crazy. "Do you honestly believe that I would fall for that trick?"

Téa gave him a confused while he continued, "You plan to kill the pharaoh!"

Yugi stared outside the balcony with a sad expression. It was nearly sunset and the girl hadn't showed up. Maybe she got scared of what the pharaoh may do to her if she performed badly. If it was true, then he could add that to the list of 'why not to be a pharaoh'.

He looked down at the gates to see one of his guards and… a girl? He tried to get a better look and saw that she had brown hair and blue eyes! It must be Téa! And by the way the guard is looking at her; she may have done something wrong.

Wasting no time, he came down the balcony and started running to the palace gates.

"_What!"_ She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _She_, a poor innocent girl, going after to kill the kind _pharaoh _that everyone was talking about. This wasn't right!

"You're coming with me!" he stated as he grabbed her wrist. "Hey!" she screamed as she tried to pull away. "Let go!"

"Oh no you criminal!"

"STOP!" a new voice came in. The two turned around to see that pharaoh himself. The guard panicked. "Master!" the man down to his knees as quickly as possible.

On the other hand, Téa was just looking at the ruler. People spoke about him all the time but they never said that he was her age! Looking past that fact, he noticed his three colored hair and his beautiful violets that seem familiar.

Remembering who he was, she too went down to her knees, waiting to hear what he was going to say.

"What is going on here?" he asked the guard. The man gulped and tried to start it off. "Well…pharaoh…you…see…um…did you…ask her to dance?" he asked stupidly.

Her mouth dropped opened while Yugi gave him a raised eyebrow. "Someone was suppose to come and dance for me, she must be it." Yugi turned his now gently eyes to Téa. "What is your name?" he asked even though he knew her name already.

"T-T-Téa! S-S-Sir!" she answered.

"Yes. That was her name. Mind taking her to the dancers' room?"

"Yes. I mean, no sir! I will gladly take her!"

Yugi nodded and looked back at his secret friend. "I will see you in a few minutes."

"Y-yes s-s-sir!"

"Permission to leave master?" the guard asked.

"Granted."

"Come now girl." But Téa just stared at the pharaoh, just looking into his eyes with no escape. _'His eyes…'_

"Come girl!" The guard said louder and grabbed her wrist; pulling her to the dancers' room. But while he was doing that, she looked over her shoulder to see that he was gone.

Yugi wasn't able to continue looking at her; seeing the fear in her eyes. She was scared of him because he was the pharaoh. The ruler of all of Egypt!

But he didn't want her to look at him like that. Like a man who would kill anyone if they disobeyed his orders.

'_Hopefully I could tell her later on so she won't be so scared.'_

The guard and teen made it to the dancers' room shortly after what happened. "Now." The guard warned her. "I still think you're after our pharaoh so I'm going to keep an extra eye on you." Then the guard walked again.

Téa sighed under her breathe, "Some people don't have a life."

She knocked on the door but no one answered. She knocked again and this time a girl about her age opened the door. She had greed eyes and long red hair for some reason. The girl was very white so she knew that she was from another country and she was as skinny as Téa

The girl smiled and greeted, "Hi! I'm Kyoui! You must be the new dancer!" (Kyoui-bad name, sorry. But it means wonder in Japanese so that's why I picked it as a name)

Téa blinked but nodded. "Hi! Yeah that's me. I'm Téa by the way." The two girls shook hands.

"Well, come in than! You're late you know!"

"Yeah…I had some trouble earlier on."

"No time for that! Come on!" The red head grabbed the brunette and bragged her inside, closing the door behind her.

"Hey!" Kyoui let go of Téa and went to the closet, throwing out everything! But the guest looked around the room and saw that there was about ten desks and jewels on top of them with some costumes on the chairs.

"Found one!" Kyoui shouted happily.

"Wha-" The green eyed girl tossed a beautiful red costume to the blue eyed girl. "Wear that! The dressing room is over there!" She said pointing.

Once again, Téa nodded and went inside to change. After five minutes, the girl came out with the dress on and the necklace she bought earlier.

"You look wonder!" Kyoui beamed.

"Thanks." She responded smiling.

"Hurry! You're late!"

"What?" the brunette looked outside the window and gasped. The sun was at least two minutes down. "You're right!"

"You better go! You'll be performing at the throne room."

"Um…where's the throne room?"

"It's down your right. There will be two big golden doors so you'll know that it's there."

"Thank you for everything Kyoui."

"Ahh…" Kyoui said while rubbing the back of her neck. "It was nothing."

Téa gave her a friendly hug before running off.

Yugi sighed. _'Where is she?' _he thought. It was passed at least 15 minutes and the girl he wanted to see hasn't come. He looked around in the throne room and saw the priests and princesses talking away as usually.

"Pharaoh Yugi." Yugi's eyes went to the person who said his name. "My lord, the new dancer has arrived. Do you wish for me to send her in?"

'_No. Let the girl I've been waiting for stand outside.'_ He thought sarcastically. "Yes, bring her in. I wish to see her performance."

The man nodded and went to go get her. Yugi smiled. _'I'll finally be able to see her dance.'_

Téa gulped. She was very nervous about performing in front of the pharaoh. What if he didn't like the dance she will perform and she has to go back to her step-sisters.

'_No._' she thought. _'Dominic had missed so many of his businesses to come and put me here. He wants me to be here and I know that he's waiting for the news about me joining in with the palace dancers. I won't let my nervousness fail him!'_

A tap on her shoulder broke her from her thoughts and she turned around to see a man who she guessed was the advisor. "My lady, the pharaoh wishes to see your performance."

She nodded. "Thanks. Do I just come in?"

The man shook his head. "No, you must wait for me to introduce you. Come."

They walked into the throne room and all the people stopped calling to see who came in. They started whispering while Téa again grew nervous.

Pushing it to the back of her head, she looked around at all the royal people, bands, and the priests.

"My pharaoh." The advisor spoke and she turned her attention to where he was looking at. At the top of the large throne was Pharaoh Yugi.

"Here is your new entertainment, the new dancing girl!" The man said as he showed her to the pharaoh. She gulped but once she saw the advisor leave with the music playing, she started to relax.

(I'm bad at dancing so I don't know how to describe it. Sorry.) She started off slowly, following the sounds of music. She gently tip toed across the 'stage', spinning softly while moving her hands over her head as if they were swirling.

Yugi looked at the girl with wonder. The music began to pace up to see if the girl could keep up with it and she did! No many girls are able to do that since they are use to slow beats but she was still dancing with the music. From the corner of his eye, he could see other people amazed as well. _'I knew she was different from other girls.' _He thought with a smile. _'She's perfect.'_

The music died and Téa stopped gently. No sound was made and it scared her. But pair of hands was clapping and she looked up to see the pharaoh clapping with a…'_Smile?' _

Soon other people started clapping and then the whole room was cheering; guys whistling. She let a grin pass her lips as she saw that she impressed them. _'Wow.'_

She saw the advisor in the crowd, motioning her to go with him with his hand. The teen nodded and walked over there. They walked out to the hall and he began to speak. "You danced well. That boy wasn't joking when he said that you were good. But the crowd and I weren't the only ones impressed; it seems you've interested our pharaoh as well. I never have seen him so impressed."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, thanks Simon. But I think I could tell her how impressed I was." Yugi cut in as he walked to the two.

The advisor's face lit up. "My pharaoh, I'm sorry about that."

"Nah. It's alright. Anyway, Téa I was hoping that we could have a talk in my chambers."

The brunette's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe that the pharaoh had asked her to go to his chambers! But she kept her cool and responded, "Sure."

The two walked into the pharaoh's chambers and he sat her on his bed and he sat across from her. "You were a good dancer Téa! I had never seen another person dance like that! I could tell that the drummer was getting upset since he liked getting people out."

Téa blushed and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Thanks."

Yugi than noticed the necklace. "I see that you found a necklace at the market. It looks beautiful on you."

She blinked. _'How did he know I was looking for a necklace at the market?'_

Seeing her confused face, Yugi asked, "Do you remember me at the market?"

She shook her head and he continued, "You have too. We met a couple of hours ago."

She gasped. _'It can't be!_' He leaned forward so he could be next to her ear. "It's me." He whispered. "Yugi."

**A/N: Yeah! I'm done. Warning, it's not edited so go easy on the mistakes please. The next chapter will have to wait because I have other chapters to add to other stories. The next story chapter will be for "Rich Kid" and I need more reviews for that one please! I'll try to update as soon as possible but now I have another problem. If I'm done with a chapter, it's going to be hard to update because my aunt is back and I won't be able to use her computer to update. Damn! The computer I'm using right now has no internet so that's a problem. I'll update ASAP. Take care and til then Dark Shining Light! **


	3. After what he said

**A/N: Hey you guys! I'm sorry that's it's been about three months that I have added a chapter to this story but as I said, I was going to be busy. But before I write the chapter, I want to thank those who reviewed. Thank you-**

**Bballbabe-1855**

**SpiritAnime**

**Tai'sgirl23**

**Dawnmiko**

**Drentai Wolf**

**FireGoddess101**

**For your reviews and I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting but here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 3: After What He Said…

The dancer shook her head. "No…you can't…can't be Yugi."

"And why not?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest; his eyes looking at her hard. "It _is_ my name and I _was_ there at the market with you. You can't deny that."

"I-I know but-"

"But what?"

She lowered her head. "No one has ever been so kind to me before and it just shocked me to know that the friend I met was the ruler of all Egypt. After all, peasants aren't suppose to near the pharaoh unless you're a servant."

His eyes softened as he brought her face up with his hand. "Hey, you're not a peasant; you're a palace dancer and no one can call you peasant, servant, wench or anything else again. I'll make sure of that because you're a normal human like myself. Sure I rule the kingdom but I'm still human, not a god. I guess the both of us have it bad." His stated as he smiled and she grinned as well. But she was about to tell him that no one calls her a peasant when she remembered her sisters and frowned. _'I wonder what they're doing right now.'_

Seeing her expression change, Yugi asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing, but I think I should go. My sisters must be worry about me." _'Or why I wasn't selling the fruit and vegetables to make them money.' _

The male looked outside the window and sighed. He didn't want her to go and then he got an idea. "Why don't you stay here for the night? I'm sure your sisters won't mind, after all, it is night and you will probably caught a cold if you would go home with those clothes."

Téa looked up with surprised and excited eyes. "Really? I mean, if it's not a problem then I'll stay." _'After all, Mai and the rest of the girls should be in bed with some guy.' _

"It's no problem at all; after all I was the one who offered it to you."

"True."

"Do you wish me to take you to your room?"

"No…its okay, I remember were the Dancer's Room is." Though she did want Yugi to lean her there, she thought he was offering her too much. They were friends and she wasn't going to take advantage of him.

"Who said you were going to sleep in the Dancer's Room?" he asked.

"What? I mean, you said I was a palace dancer so I thought-"

"Just because I said you were a palace dancer doesn't mean you have to share a room. I thought that maybe you should have your own room."

"But, I'm just staying here for the night, right?"

"If you want to, or you can stay here forever if you would like too. I don't mind." He lied at the last part since he would love to get to know her more and the only way by doing that is by her staying here…with him.

"Thanks Yugi but you know you're being too nice to me."

"Come on, we're friends now. There's nothing to it."

There was a small silence between the two before Yugi asked her if he would like to take her to her room and she nodded.

So the boy took her to her room that was only down the hall.

"Sorry that it has to be down the hall. I wanted to have your room closer to mine but they were taken." The pharaoh apologized.

"No, it's alright. After all, it's not like you sent me to the other half of the palace."

Yugi nodded but what surprised her most was that he tip-toped and kissed her cheek; making her blush a deep red while he hide his flush. "Good night."

"G-g-g-good night." She stammered, still flushing.

The violet eyed boy grinned and before walking away.

As soon as he was gone, she gently touched her cheek where Yugi had placed his soft lips at. "Wow…" she whispered with a smile.

The Next Morning

"Ahhhhh…" The pharaoh yawned and rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Wow! That was a good rest!" Yugi said to himself as he started to stretch. "I'm so glad I have no meetings to attend to today or else I would have had to wake up earlier.

He jumped off his bed and walked into the bathroom, splashing some cold water in his face to wake up fully and that's when it hit him. _'I wonder how Téa slept last night. I hope she got some rest. Hmm…maybe for the day I could spend it with her. I just hope she agrees.'_

The boy walked back into his bedroom, grabbing his millennium puzzle and a purple cape. He put on the two and his crown of last. Yugi then walked out of his chambers and went over to his new friend's chambers before knocking gently on the door. "Téa…" he said softly. "Are you awake? It is I, Yugi."

After receiving no answer, he opened the door slowly and peeked his head in. "Téa?" He was about to be come worried when he heard some soft breathing and turned his head to the corner. There was the pretty brunette, soundly asleep and he grinned. _'Must be best that I let her rest. It looks like she's dreaming good dreams.' _With that, he gently closed the door.

**A/N: I'm so sorry the chapter was short. The next one will be longer I promise. But to leave you guys guessing on what the next chapter is going to be about, here's a quote.**

'_Outside her home were her sisters, waiting for her to return and they didn't look happier when they saw Yugi.'_

**Can you guess what's happening? Well, that's all for today and again I am sorry for such a short chapter and I'll try and make the next chapter longer.**

**Til then,**

**Dark Shining Light**


	4. Other People's Presents

**A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing and I'm SO sorry for making you guys wait this long! I couldn't use my writing computer for a long time and I was only able to use my cousin's internet computer for a while. So once again I'm sorry about that.**

**Oh, if any of you guys want to join my C2 you may but you have to promise to at least add three stories to it. I have a bunch of helpers but I don't get any stories in the C2.**

**Thank you-**

**AnimeMiko15**

**Dawnmiko (thanks for the Yugi plushie)**

**FireGoddess101**

**For your reviews and I hope to receive more from you guys! I really liked them!**

**Well, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 4: Other People's Presents

Téa yawned and stretched as she rose off the bed. She hadn't slept that well since…since forever she guessed. It was nice of her new found friend to lend her the room or else she would have had the floor with her sisters.

Speaking about her sisters, she wondered how they were. Did they miss her or were they glad that she was gone? _'They probably didn't notice that I had left'_ she thought with a sigh. Why couldn't she have normal sisters that cared about her or at least helped her out instead of sluts who went out with men for money?

A knock was heard in the room and Kyoui, the girl she met before, came in with a white dress in her hands.

"Morning Téa! Did you have a night's sleep?" The young girl asked.

"Hi Kyoui and yeah, I slept well."

"Great! Oh, I got you this new dress so you may change out of that costume." Kyoui showed her the dress; it was a plan, knee length, elbow sleeve length, white dress with gold around the neck area. "I didn't want to give you a big long dress because Pharaoh Yugi wanted to spend the day with you and if I know him, he would want to go outside the palace grounds."

"Yugi… wants to spend the day…with me?" Téa began to feel heat rising up to her cheeks.

"Yup and the way I see your face turning red I say you can't wait."

"Uhhh…" The brunette couldn't think of anything to say while the other giggled. "Once you change, you better go meet out pharaoh at the dining table. He's waiting for you there."

"Okay." With that Kyoui left the girl so she could change.

Yugi waited patiently for his guest could arrive. Kyoui had just come in to tell him that Téa was awake but his face reminded flushed at the comment she made. _"You know it's about time you found a wife, after all, one of these days you would have to share your bed, might as well do it with that girl you stare at."_

Did she really have to say that? They barely met and even though he did think she was beautiful, that was going a bit too far. But it was probably do to the fact that she had a crush on him a year back and maybe still had a few feelings for him. Unfortunately for Kyoui, he didn't feel the same way but at least they stayed friends.

"Yugi?" The angelic voice of Téa was heard and when he looked up, he blushed. That dress Kyoui gave her fitted her well as the clothing hugged her body. The young pharaoh snapped out of his trance and smiled at her. "Good morning Téa"

"Morning Yugi." She sat down next to the boy with an awkward silence. They stayed like that for a while until their breakfast was served. "So Téa…" The violet eyed boy began, starting a conversation. "I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the market. You know, like yesterday when we met."

"Sure, I would really like that!" She smiled and he grinned back.

"Great! And maybe we could stop by and see your sisters; I bet they are excited about you becoming a palace dancer." He exclaimed.

"Oh…yeah…"she trailed off. _'More like angry.' _With that, the girl sighed. Yugi noticed this and asked her with concern what was wrong.

"Nothing…it's nothing." She answered with a small fake smile.

Yugi, a guy that is rare to fool, did not believe that. _'I wonder what the matter is.'_

"Anyway…" Téa cut in, smiling big. "Let's eat!"

Yugi looked at her and grinned, nodding before the servants came in with their breakfast.

"Are you sure that you will be alright my lord?" A guard asked as Yugi, in the same cloaks that he wore yesterday (unknown to anybody), claimed on his horse.

"Yup!" he answered; no hesitation in his voice. "If the people of Egypt see me with guards, they'll know that I am pharaoh and will not treat me equally."

"But my pharaoh, you will be placed in danger and we may not know what that girl may do to you. After all, it is your first time out." Another guard protested.

The sixteen year old pharaoh glared at the guard who had said that. How could he not trust Téa and think of her like that? That made anger rise up on his chest.

"I will prefer that you do not speak of my friends like that." He told him with a serious tone.

"I-I-I-I di-i-id not mean it-it like-like-like that my lord." The guard shuttered and bowed his head. "I-I-I-I just…I am just concerned about your safety."

Before Yugi could answer, he saw his brunette friend and waved at her. She returned the wave with a smile and ran over to them.

"Hop on Téa!" He said to her and held out his hand. The girl hesitated before telling him that she's never been on a horse before.

"That's all right" Yugi commanded the horse on its knees before turning back to the beauty. "There…much easier."

She nodded with a gulp and tried to hop on it to sit behind Yugi but she accidentally scared it and made it stand up, breaking into a small run. The girl held on to Yugi tightly and pressed her face against his back. Right now, the pharaoh was blushing harder than fire but controlled it and calmed down the horse. "Are you alright Téa?" he asked over his shoulder and felt her nodded against his back.

"My pharaoh, are you alright?" The two guards from before called out and glared at the brunette.

"Yes, I am fine but we must be going." He kicked the horse's side making it go faster as they went to the market.

After about three hours looking at and buying small objects, the pharaoh and dancer decided to go to Téa's small farmhouse. The girl prayed that her sister and two step sisters were not there or else they might get into some trouble.

"It that it?" Yugi asked as they made it closer to the house.

"Yeah…that's it…" she replied slowly.

But it didn't seem like her pray was answered since outside her home were her sisters, waiting for her to return and they didn't look happier when they saw Yugi.

"Where have you been Téa?" Mai snapped and looked at the pharaoh in disguise. "I see going got with boys is more important to you than doing your chores."

"Don't Mai," Rebecca cut in. "He does have cute eyes. Why don't you reveal your whole face, I bet you are really handsome."

"Thank you but I prefer not to…" Yugi responded while the blond gave a pout.

"I'll give you a free one nightstand."

"No. Really, no thank you." He was surprised at that request, especially since she looked like she was eight.

"As I was saying-" The oldest cut in. "Because you were gone, _we_ had to do all the farming and we don't do that!"

"Of course, you sleep with the men." Téa muttered but the blond heard.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing." The brunette lied while Mai ignored that.

"We're going to the market to buy some jewels. I have a special meeting to go to and I plan to look my finest."

"We're going to help her out so you have to run the place." Serenity finished.

The secret dancer sighed and agreed. Once they left, she turned to her friend. "Sorry about that Yugi, Rebecca could get kind a nosy when it comes to guys. If you want, you could head onto the palace while I do this."

He shook his head no and answered, "No, it is alright. I wish to see how farming is done and I was hoping you may teach me."

Téa smiled. "Sure, I'd love to teach you have to do the farming but not right now. I want you to meet somebody first."

"Alright…"

The girl tied the horse to a stable that was near the back and took Yugi's hand (once he was off the horse). "I know you already met him but not as if you are introducing someone. You knew, meeting them head on."

The pharaoh thought for a moment, trying to figure out who the man was. Just as he was about to give up, he realized who she was talking about. "Would it happen to be that boy who had asked for me to watch your performance?"

"Yeah, that's him. His name's Dominic and he's been a close friend of mine for years. He was the only one who has been kind to me since my mother died."

"Oh…" Was all he could say. Even though he didn't say it out loud, he was a bit jealous of Téa's friend. After all, he was there for her and he wasn't. But then a second thought entered his mind.

"Téa?"

"Yes Yugi?" She asked, smiling brightly. He stopped her a few feet from Dominic's home, looking down.

"I know this is a personal question but I can't help to think why you sisters treated like how they did back there." She sighed and he prayed to Ra he hadn't done anything wrong.

"I…don't know. They've always treated me this."

"Why do you let them than?" He hoped that he wasn't pushing it a bit. He didn't want her to remember anyway troublesome thoughts that she had to deal with in the past. But judging on her face, he had.

'_Why had I let them treat me like that?' _She thought in deep questioning. Haunting memories came to her as she remembered all she had done for them… and what they had done to her. '_Why didn't I stop them?_' "I…"

"Téa?..." The moment was broken at the sound of her long time friend's voice, Dominic. They turned and saw him looking at them confused, especially at Yugi. His clothing was covered in dirt, meaning his was working on his corps.

"Hey Dominic!" The brunette greeted.

"Good afternoon Téa. What are you doing here?" He then turned to Yugi, pointing at him. "Who is he?"

"Ummm…This is my friend; Yugi."

The teen smiled behind the cloak and stretched his hand out towards him so they may shake. "Good to meet Dominic."

But the teen looked at him, blinking. Yugi? That was the same name as the pharaoh and he looked a bit like him. Though the pharaoh was sitting in a giant throne at the time, he was able to see that he was young and short; the same with this man. And the color of his eyes where the same as his lord's. _'Could it be…?'_

Shaking his head out of the thought, he smiled back and shook his hand. "Same here my friend."

They soon let go and the blacked haired teen turned back to his long time friend. "So Téa…what brings you here? I mean, how was your performance at the palace?"

"It was great! I did well, was what I meant."

'_A lot more than that.'_ Yugi thought.

"So are you a palace dancer?"

The brunette nodded her head. "Yup!"

"That's great!" The teen hugged his friend, making the ruler of Egypt a bit jealous.

"Thanks Dominic! Anyway, the reason I'm here is because I was wondering if you could help me and Yugi out with the heaviest."

"Sorry Téa, but I did that already…while you were away."

"Really Dominic?" She asked, obviously surprised.

"Yeah…" he answered, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Thank you Dominic!"

"No problem Téa…just…being a good friend…"

"Once again, thank you and I'll meet up with you later okay?"

"Sure…okay…" She gave her friend a hug, once again making the young pharaoh envy the man. He couldn't actually explain why though. "Bye!"

"Umm…bye…" He responded with a flushed face.

"I'm glad I was able to see Dominic again, after all, I don't know when the next time I'll see him will be." The brunette said once they were on the horse, riding back to the palace in a slow pace.

"Yeah…" Was all Yugi said back; not really paying attention. He was still a bit disturbed of the scenes of the two friends hugging. But why was it his concern. He liked her a bit but as a friend…right? Oh Ra, he couldn't lie it. Even his friend Kyoui knew.

"You alright Yugi?" She inquired with curious eyes.

"Of course, why on earth would you ask Téa?"

"You're just a bit out of it…" Her voice trailed off with the worry she had.

"I am fine, do not worry yourself." He gave her a weak smile after that.

"If you say so." But the young girl was still worried for her friend.

**A/N: well, that's the end to that! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**The reason I gave Kyoui feelings for Yugi was because she was is going to be in another of my future stories, only she will look different.**

**Well, that's it for now, til than,**

**Dark Shining Light**


End file.
